


Learning His Lesson

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally gets the lessons he needs and deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning His Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Please your mods' month at Daily Deviant in September 2007. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Graphic sex, anal, oral, bestiality, bondage, chan, spanking, AU. 
> 
> **Kinks chosen** : bondage, bestiality, public sex, spanking, oral sex, chan and (semi) sounding.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Sevfan for looking this over for me, and to the girls in slashchat for staying up with me to write. *adores*

~

Learning His Lesson

~

Harry ducked his head and fidgeted as Mad-Eye continued scolding him. “Don’t you understand that it’s dangerous out there for you, Potter?” he hissed. “You’re sixteen now! Have we not warned you that the Death Eaters are looking for you at every turn? How many times must I say it? Constant vigilance!”

He turned towards Sirius who had been watching and said, “I’m relying on you to do whatever it takes to keep him busy and occupied so that he doesn’t make any more of these unauthorized trips. It took us an hour to find him!” 

Sirius nodded, slanting a quick look at Harry’s down-turned face. “I’ll take care if it, Moody, you can count on me. Harry will be kept safely inside.”

With a snort, Mad-Eye turned away. “See that he is,” he growled before opening the door and stomping outside. The heavy doors clanged shut after him.

“What were you thinking?” Sirius asked. “That was a bloody stupid stunt to pull --”

“Yes, I know that now,” Harry said, interrupting. “You think I don’t realize that? It’s just... I have nothing to do here, no one else is here... well, you and Remus are, but you have each other and I have no one and...”

“Harry...”

Harry bit his lip, mentally berating himself for having let too much slip. “Sorry,” he muttered. Sirius remained silent, and after a moment, Harry sighed and started up the stairs.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Sirius asked softly. 

Harry froze. “To my room,” he said, meeting Sirius’ gaze with no small amount of confusion. 

Sirius shook his head. “Oh no. You have to be punished, Harry, or you’ll never learn your lesson. Remus and I shall have to discuss what form your punishment should take, and we’ll have to come up with something to reinforce our authority. I think between the two of us we should be able to think of some sufficiently diverting activity so that you don’t want to run away again.”

Harry blinked, a sudden frisson of apprehension running through him at the intent look Sirius was directing towards him. Surely he didn’t know...

“Go to the library and wait for us there,” Sirius instructed firmly, and after a hesitant nod, Harry obeyed him.

When the door closed, Sirius smirked. It was time to call Remus. 

~

Pacing was not proving to be distracting enough, Harry decided. He’d already tried reading, but books on the theory of magic were not enough to silence that little voice at the back of his head that told him he’d really fucked up this time. 

He’d just picked up a statue from one of the side tables when the door opened and he swung around guiltily. 

Sirius swept in, looking more casual than Harry had seen him in a long time. He was clad only in a dressing gown that was loosely belted about his waist, and it gaped open in the front showing off his tattoos. 

Remus walked in behind Sirius, and even he was casually dressed in only a shirt and brown trousers. He left the door ajar, Harry noted before Sirius spoke to him, distracting him. 

“Come, Harry, we need to talk,” he said. 

Harry blinked. This hadn’t been what he expected at all. He’s had visions of having to wash dishes all evening or something, not a talk. He relaxed slightly. 

“We have discussed it, and we agree that what you need is some old-fashioned discipline,” Sirius continued. “A part of love is proper punishment, and we’ve been neglectful of that, so we’re sorry, Harry, and it shan’t happen again.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Remus raised a hand. “Just listen for now. Don’t say anything until we tell you to speak,” he said, and Harry nodded, closing his mouth.

“You do know that we both love you very much, right?” Sirius asked. 

Harry smiled at him. Yes, he knew that.

“Good,” Remus said. “That will make this easier. Now you said something to Sirius earlier that implied that you are interested in our relationship. Is that true? You may speak.”

Harry sighed. “I know you’re _together_ , if that’s what you mean,” he said. “I just... it gets lonely when you two are... off doing whatever, and I just wanted to _do_ something, you know? I’m so sorry. I won’t run off again, I promise.”

Remus smiled, exchanging a look with Sirius. “We understand, Harry. Now, we can make it less lonely here for you, but you are to do everything we say, understood?” At Harry’s nod he said, “Come here.”

Harry walked towards him, stopping when he got to within a few feet of Remus. 

“Did I tell you to stop?” Remus asked, and Harry’s eyes widened before he stepped even closer. Remus’ hand shot out and grabbed Harry’s neck dragging him flush against his body. “Discipline,” he murmured softly in Harry’s ear, “involves obedience. Next time I tell you to do something, you do it until I tell you to stop. Clear?”

“Yes,” Harry choked out. He gasped as another set of familiar hands slid over his back and gripped his hips. 

“Did we say you could speak?” Sirius asked, his breath stirring the hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck. “You really do need to be punished.”

Harry bit his lip as his arms were dragged behind him and something soft but strong was wrapped around them, restraining them. He pulled experimentally but they didn’t budge. When a hand wormed its way underneath his robes to stroke and tweak his nipple, he gasped, but didn’t say anything, even when his clothes slid off him and into a pool on the floor. His eyes did slide towards the slightly open door, however.

Sirius, noticing his glance, smirked. “It stays open so that anyone who happens by will be able to see you getting punished, Harry. Perhaps next time you’ll think before you disobey us.”

“Kneel,” Remus commanded, and Harry did, stumbling a bit as he tried not to fall on his face. Kneeling without his hands for balance was tough, he discovered.

“Now, Harry,” Remus said, his fingers sliding gently through his unruly hair. “Sometimes our bodies react while we’re being punished. That’s not a shameful thing, it’s just nature. We can’t allow you to derive too much pleasure initially, however, as this is supposed to be a deterrent, so we’re going to take steps to prevent that. Just relax.”

Harry groaned as a warm hand grasped his cock and gave it a couple of pulls. He was still semi-soft, but he imagined he wouldn’t stay that way for long if they kept fondling him like that.

“Spread your legs, Harry,” Sirius instructed, and Harry did so, his mouth falling open as he took big breaths. He got harder and Sirius encouraged him, telling him how amazing he looked and how much he loved him. 

When Harry was fully hard and rocking back and forth into the channel Sirius’ hand had formed around his prick, Sirius pulled his hand away, and before Harry could let out a squeak of protest, something cool was being snapped into place, separating his balls and choking his erect cock at the root. The thing was moving, Harry could feel it, and when a tiny edge of _something_ tickled his slit, worming its way just inside his urethra, he flinched. 

“There,” Sirius said in satisfaction. “That should keep the lesson from ending too... prematurely.”

Harry whined in his throat and Remus put a finger beneath his chin, turning his face upwards. “You have to be punished, Harry,” he said, eyes gentle but firm. “It’s only right. Now, bend over and count them out.”

When he bent down, Harry got a good look at what was on his cock, and his eyes grew big. A metal ring with decorative snakes was around him, and one of the snakes had slid along his cock and had its tongue just inside him. He met its tiny, jewelled eyes and he would have sworn it winked just before wriggling its tongue.

The flat of Sirius hand llanded squarely on his arse cheek and Harry flinched and gasped out, “One!” more surprised than hurt. As the swats progressed, however, his flesh heated up and he began to squirm as his skin started to burn. His cock grew even harder under the ministrations of the animated cock ring and the continuing slaps.

“Ten,” he finally cried, a tear working its way from the corner of his eye because of the smarting of the blows and the tickling of the snake. 

“Up,” Remus commanded, and when Harry straightened up, panting, he was confronted by Remus’ prick, edging its way out of his now open trousers. “Suck it.”

It took no effort to lean forward and lick the crown of Remus’ cock. Remus’ resultant moan made Harry smile and apply himself with vigour to the task. 

Soon he was sucking enthusiastically, working his tongue around Remus’ slit as he moved his mouth up and down. 

Remus was producing breathy moans and words of encouragement, his thumb brushing the corner of Harry’s lips as he slid in and out of his mouth with shallow thrusts.

“Good...” he whispered. “You’re a natural at this, aren’t you? Harder... Ohgodsyes...”

Harry had almost forgotten about Sirius, that is until a wet tongue swiped his still reddened arse cheek, making him jump.

“Concentrate,” Remus instructed. “And relax and enjoy. Padfoot likes to do that.”

Harry almost choked, and it was only Remus’ hand on his head that kept him from pulling off to look. _Padfoot?_

An almost prehensile tongue was worming its way in between his cheeks and stabbing into his hole, and Harry groaned as it stimulated that most sensitive of nerve bundles. 

That groan vibrating around his cock was all it took for Remus to come pulsing down Harry’s throat. Harry tried to swallow the thick seed, but it became too much and was soon cascading down his chin. 

When Remus had spurted his last and recovered his breath, he knelt down and gathered Harry into his arms, kissing his own come from Harry’s lips and face, murmuring endearments all the while. 

Padfoot whined and Remus smiled, sliding his hands over Harry’s flanks...

Harry screamed and writhed in Remus’ arms as Padfoot’s tongue, aided by Remus’ hands that held his cheeks apart, ate him out. 

“Please... oh gods... please,” he begged, rubbing his still hard and bound cock against Remus’ leg in a vain attempt to orgasm. 

He was too far gone to notice when the tongue licking him into oblivion changed, and it was only when two pairs of human hands were holding him that he realized that Sirius was back, his dressing gown off, and his cock sliding back and forth in the channel created by Harry’s arse cheeks.

“Harry, you won’t run off again, will you?” Sirius whispered, and Harry frantically shook his head ‘no’.

He could feel the curve of Sirius’ smile against his shoulder as she said, “Well, I’m going to just make sure of that, yeah?”

Two slicked fingers slid into his loosened hole, and Harry moaned and twisted as Sirius hurriedly prepared him, all the while clutching at Remus who was nuzzling and kissing him.

Sirius lined himself up and sank into Harry in one push, making Harry keen. He waited for a moment before beginning to thrust in and pull out, clenching his teeth as Harry’s muscles clung to him. 

“Shhh,” Remus was whispering against Harry’s lips. “Let him take you. It’s so good, isn't it? He feels so big inside you. Maybe next time we can both fuck you. Would you like that?”

Harry arched and shuddered, his convulsing walls making Sirius howl and come, thrusting deep into Harry even as his orgasm made white spots explode behind his eyes.

When he regained his faculties and pulled out, Harry was a mewling mess, gasping and writhing in Remus’ arms, Sirius’ come running out of his hole. Sirius had never seen a more alluring sight.

Remus met his gaze and smiled. “Harry,” he whispered. “You want to come now?”

At Harry’s frantic nod, he pulled him closer. “You promise not to run off again?”

Harry shook his head.

Smiling triumphantly, Remus rolled Harry onto his back and whispered a spell to release his bonds and stop the animated cock ring’s action. The magical end of the cock ring immediately slipped out of Harry’s slit and Remus slid his own mouth over the tip, sucking strongly.

Harry screamed, his hands tugging at Remus’ hair as he pushed his cock deeply into his mouth. Remus took it easily, humming around the length, and when Sirius finally removed the ring, Harry’s eyes snapped open and his back arched so hard it looked as if he would snap in two. He bucked once, twice, four times before his essence poured down Remus’ throat and he lost consciousness.

~

“...and so Greyback is now in custody,” Mad-Eye reported. “Otherwise, things have been quiet, especially now that Potter here has decided not to go on any more surprise jaunts.”

Harry slumped a little in his seat, and Remus patted him on the back in sympathy. 

“Harry now knows the importance of listening to his elders,” Sirius said. “I’m sure he’ll give us no more trouble. He’s learned his lesson.”

Mad-Eye snorted, then peered into Harry’s face closely, his roving eye rolling about disquietingly. “Is he right?” he asked. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Harry smiled brightly. “Oh yes, sir,” he said. “I always do what my elders say.”

~


End file.
